


break up with your girlfriend

by Salem_V



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Natsu Dragneel, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mainly Natsu and Gray, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Natsu is a bottom, Navia is my brotp, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: “We both deserve a happy ending.” Then an idea struck Natsu. “Juv, I know what we have to do.” Juvia turned to him once more. Gulping he straightened up, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Juvia nodded a serious expression painting her face.“Juvia thinks she thinks it too.” Natsu took a deep breath and stared into her eyes.“As much as I hate to do this, operation break up Graylu is a go.”~
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel & Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	1. Natsu and Juvia

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for some time now, and now I'm going to post it. Love y'all

Today was the day. Today was the day that Natsu was going to confess to Gray. For the past few weeks, Natsu had been working up the courage to confess. After sending Happy ahead, and giving himself a 45-minute pep talk in the mirror, he felt he was ready. 

Natsu stood at the guild doors and opened them, plastering on a smile trying to ignore the nervousness. He sat down at the bar, discreetly searching for Gray, and greeted Mira. “Hey, Mira! Got any new gossip?” 

Mira grinned and placed down the cup and leaned over the counter, “You bet! Gray and Lucy are a couple!” Mira then gushed about how cute the two were, and about their wedding and kids. In typical Mira style. 

Natsu kept a smile on his face, even though it felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice water on him, then surgically cut open his chest and took his heart out, ripped it apart, and shoved it back in. “Oh, how exciting.” Natsu winced at the disappointment in his tone. At Mira’s worried look he quickly shook his head, “Sorry! I just thought Juvia and Gray would end up together!” 

That was a fat lie. Natsu knew Juvia had the hots for Lucy for months, during a 3 am rant about their crushes, Juvia revealed that after a deep look into her obsession with Gray, and the real reason she was so focused on Lucy being a Love Rival. 

Mira nodded sympathetically, “Yeah, I am kind of disappointed that the two didn’t end up together, oh poor Juvia’s heart must be broken!” Natsu nodded, _‘Mine too, well at least there are brownies.’_

“I think I’m going to check on her, maybe go fishing afterward.” Mira nodded and waved. 

~  
Natsu climbed through Juvia’s window and walked into the kitchen and practically ripped out the ingredients for cookies. Immediately getting started on them. Desperately trying to keep his mind off of Gray and Lucy.

“Oh, Natsu, Juvia didn’t hear you come in.” Natsu bit his lip and took the cookies out of the oven, staring at her.

“So, according to Mira, we’re fucked.” Natsu turned to look at Juvia who tilted her head in confusion, “So apparently Gray and Lucy are dating.” Juvia’s face fell and Natsu squeezed his eyes shut.

Juvia sniffled and tears leaked from her eyes, Natsu bit his lip and tried to hold back his sob, but once Juvia crashed into him the dam broke. 

~

"This fucking sucks." Natsu nodded in agreement with Juvia. 

"Yeah, what in the world could that blonde bimbo have that I don’t!” His voice cracked, growling he grabbed a stuffed animal and threw it at the wall. Then grabbing a pillow to scream into, “WHY DO I NEVER GET WHAT I WANT!”

“If anyone deserves a happy ending it’s Natsu-san.” Natsu lifted his head from the pillow and gave a watery smile. 

“We both deserve a happy ending.” Then an idea struck Natsu. “Juv, I know what we have to do.” Juvia turned to him once more. Gulping he straightened up, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Juvia nodded a serious expression painting her face. 

“Juvia thinks she thinks it too.” Natsu took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. 

“As much as I hate to do this, operation break up Graylu is a go.”

~  
The next day Juvia and Natsu woke up to the sunlight hitting their faces, “Juvia, invest in darker curtains. Ones that block out the light preferably.” 

Juvia slapped him on the chest, “Shut the fuck up, heaters don’t talk. These were the only curtains that matched Juvia’s style.” Natsu grunted and tried to twist away from Juvia.

“Oh, so a heater is all I am to you?” Juvia hummed and pulled him closer, “I want a divorce.” 

“Request denied.” Natsu laughed and rolled out of bed. Taking Juvia, who refused to let go, with him. Yelping as they hit the floor, Juvia glared at him. 

“What? You were the one that didn’t let go.” Standing up, Juvia sat back down on the bed. Natsu grinned as he saw Juvia stretch, before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth with the spare Juvia kept. Juvia joined him a moment later, giving him a slight push, just enough to make him give her a look. 

The two got ready and slowly walked to the guild, “I hope they’re not there.” Natsu blurted as the guild came into view. 

Juvia nodded, “Juvia wishes they weren’t there either, but Juvia and Natsu can’t ignore them forever.” 

“Watch me.” He said before turning to bolt. Juvia noticed and grabbed his arm and forced him to lean down so she could whisper into his ear. 

“The plan Natsu.” Natsu groaned and pulled away, contemplated, and nodded. But, once in the guild seeing Lucy and Gray talk he felt sick. 

“I don’t know if I can do this, Juvia,” Natsu whispered, Juvia looked at her friend’s face which was painted with sorrow. Juvia acted quickly and pulled him to the back of the guild. 

Sitting down at a table in the back of the guild, away from everyone Juvia sat close to her friend. “It’ll be okay, Natsu, we can do this.” She watched him shake his head and tears well up in his eyes.

Juvia sighed and hugged him, the two separated and he looked calmer. “Alright, let’s do this.” The two walked over to where Lucy and Gray were sitting. 

“Hey, guys!” Natsu greeted as he took a seat across from Gray and Lucy, Juvia sitting next to him. 

The two greeted them, Lucy was more energetic while Gray just grunted. Lucy talked about the next mission and how she needed rent. ‘Does she ever shut up?’ a small voice in his head asked. 

Natsu swallowed and ignored the voice, and sinking feeling in his gut. “Natsu! Are you even listening?” 

Glancing at Lucy’s face, which was now annoyed, he rolled his eyes and nodded. Huffing she crossed her arms underneath her breasts. He felt Juvia place a hand on his thigh squeezing lightly. He tapped her hand under the table and took a deep breath while leaning back. 

Lucy continued, but now Natsu was purposefully tuning her out, instead choosing to pay attention to his nails, he should file them soon, they were getting too sharp. 

Natsu bit his lip remembering the time during a one night stand he forgot to file them down and accidentally scratched a little too hard. Even though the guy didn’t mind and found it even more arousing, he still felt bad after seeing his back.

Natsu started drumming his fingers on the table lightly as his thoughts wandered off, maybe he should give him a call soon, his thoughts then drifted to memories of that night. But at the best part, was brought back by Juvia pinching his leg. 

Shooting her a look asking ‘what the fuck?’ he then followed her gaze to Gray, who was staring at him. He fought back a flush and turned his attention back to the table. 

Why was he staring like that? Did he figure it out? No, that’s impossible, even Juvia had no idea until she saw him drooling over a magazine of him. 

He startled when Gray got up and grabbed him by the arm and began leading him out of the guild. Juvia turned and looked at him worriedly as he was dragged out of the guild. 

Once outside he pulled his arm back and glared at him, “Yes, Gray?” When Gray didn’t say anything, he stomped his foot and glared at him. “You drag me out of the guild, just to continue staring at me?!”

“You look weird.” Natsu froze and crossed his arms. 

“Gee, thanks.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, “If you wanted to fight, all ya had to do was ask?” 

Gray flinched back and shook his head, “No, I’m serious. You’re acting off. You haven’t ordered any food yet, or insulted me.” 

Natsu huffed, “Maybe I didn’t feel like picking a fight today. And I ate before I came to the guild.” Which he did do, he shoved cookies in his mouth before Juvia dragged him away. 

“You and Juvia sure are close.” What was Gray’s deal? 

“Why does it matter? I thought you didn’t have feelings for Juvia?” 

“Oh, so you two…” Natsu looked at him expectantly and nodded for him to continue with his statement. “Congratulations, I guess.” Gray walked back inside, leaving Natsu lost and confused. 

“What...Just happened?” Pausing slightly in his sentence before walking back inside, Gray was now leading Lucy out of the guild. 

Slowly sitting next to Juvia he turned towards her confused. “I have no idea what just happened.” Juvia nodded. 

“Why did he congratulate me?” Juvia asked turning to face him. Natsu responded with a slow shake of his head and shrug. 

**_‘What is going on Gray?’_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings are cleared up!

Natsu was with Juvia. Romantically. They were in a relationship. Which wasn’t fair. 

Wasn't Natsu gay? Well maybe not if he's dating Juvia. Maybe he's bi? Or pan? Gray continued to wonder. 

No, he can't be. Gray vividly remembers Natsu confiding in him about his worries about not being straight. 

~

_ The two were sharing a hotel room, as their missions were in the same town. Natsu had chosen a find lost dog mission, for some quick and easy money, while Gray had chosen a decorating mission. All he had to do was make ice sculptures.  _

_ Gray glanced over to the younger teen, who was being suspiciously quiet, instead of trying to pick a fight, he just sat quietly on the bed.  _

_ Come to think of it, Natsu had been quiet the whole time. Instead of complaining loudly, he was quiet, other than the occasional quiet moan or whine of discomfort on the train, that was a fun train ride for 15 year old Gray. Thankfully, Natsu was too out of it to question why he had to go to the bathroom so many times.  _

_ After the train, Natsu avoided making eye contact with him, and didn't speak with him at all. Overall, Gray was equally freaked out and worried.  _

_ Gray cleared his throat and Natsu looked up at him briefly before snapping his head back down. "So, uh, are you okay?"  _

_ Natsu still didn't respond, instead just nodded his head. Gray could see his cheeks were a light pink.  _

_ "Gray? Is it okay to not like a girl?" Gray frowned and tilted.  _

_ "Of course it is. You can like whoever you want." Natsu nodded and smiled at Gray.  _

_ "Thanks Gray."  _

~

Gray huffed and flopped over on the bed, "Gray, for the last time. Stop flopping on my bed." He turned to look at Lucy who had her arms crossed and was glaring at him. 

"Sorry, I've just been thinking." Lucy rolled her eyes and flicked him on the head. 

"About what? Natsu's glorious thighs? Because I recommend thinking about that stuff in your own home." Gray grunted and crossed his arms on the bed. 

"Apparently, Natsu and Juvia are together." Lucy laughed. "I'm not joking. I asked and everything." 

Lucy shook her head, "I refuse to believe it. Natsu doesn't like girls. Are you sure he confirmed it?" 

Gray nodded, "Yes! He nodded and everything!" Lucy nodded and sighed.

"I know for a fact, Natsu is gay. And he is not the type of guy to use a girl." Gray nodded, not really believing her. 

"I'm sure this is one big misunderstanding. I'll go ask Natsu and find out for sure." 

~

The next day Lucy saw Natsu at an amusement park, Lucy jogged over to him. 

"Hey, Natsu!" Natsu looked over and grinned at her. 

"Hey, Luce!" The two talked for a bit, before Lucy remembered the question. 

"So, Natsu," Natsu hummed and swallowed his drink, "You and Juvia sure are close."

Natsu nodded his head, "Yeah but, don't worry you're still my partner!" Lucy chuckled and smiled. 

"So, are you together?" Natsu raised a brow and nodded. 

"Yeah, we came here together, she wanted to go on the ride. I'm waiting for her." Lucy felt her heart crack, the rest of the sentence was lost on her. Not hearing anything but 'Yeah'

"Oh, well, in that case have fun you two! I've got to meet up with Gray." She didn't notice Natsu tense or force a smile. 

"Oh, well don't let me stop you." The day was ruined for the four of them. 

Lucy bolted back over to Gray and pulled him towards the exit, ignoring his protests. 

"Natsu and Juvia really are together! He confirmed it and everything." Lucy sobbed out, once in the safety of her apartment. 

*Don't worry Lucy, I've got it all planned out." Lucy looked up at him. "It is time to start operation: Break up Navia!" 

The two were standing outside the guild, "Is this really a good idea?" 

Gray turned and looked at her, "Natsu was mine long before Juvia." 

"Fine, so what are we going to do?" Gray pursed his lips at Lucy's question.

"I have no idea. I was kinda hoping you'd figure something out." Scratching his head while turning his head away from her.

"I thought you said you had everything planned out?!" Lucy yelled.

"I had the after story all planned out. I'd confess to Natsu and we'd live happily ever after." 

"THAT'S NOT PLANNING! THAT'S FANTASIZING!" Lucy screamed while hitting him on the head.

Hearing a cough behind them, they froze and turned to see Natsu standing there, looking very lost and confused.

"Uh, hey Natsu." Gray greeted, while Lucy waved at him.

"What are you guys doing?" Natsu asked, looking at the both of them curiously. 

Lucy and Gray shared a glance, then Lucy shoved Gray, "He has something he wants to talk to you about." Then bolted inside the guild.

Natsu tilted his head, then turned his attention to Gray. "Yeah?"

"Lovely weather we're having today." Gray said as he looked up at the sky. 

"Uh, I guess. Is everything okay?" Gray nodded, before deciding to just go for it. 

"Why are you dating Juvia?" 

Natsu blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I thought you were gay." Gray explained, pointing accusingly at Natsu.

"Gray. We're not dating. We're just friends. Why?" Gray stared and blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Wanna go on a date?" Fuck it. Gray was a desperate man. 

Natsu startled then glared at him accusingly,"What about Lucy!" 

"What about her?" Gray asked, tilting his head.

"Aren't you dating?" Natsu threw his hands in the air.

"Uh no. So, is that a no to the date?" Gray scratched his head, while Natsu crossed his arms.

"Um, I guess if you're not dating Lucy, I'd be willing." 

Gray smiled and pulled Natsu into a hug, "Great, be ready at 7!" 

Natsu nodded, smiling softly, with pink cheeks. 

Bursting into the guild, he rushed over to Juvia. "Juv! Good news! Lucy and Gray aren't dating!" Juvia looked up and grinned. 

"Really? Juvia still has a chance?" Natsu nodded and pulled his friend up. 

"Yes! Now go get your woman!" Pushing Juvia in the direction of Lucy. 

Juvia made her way over to Lucy. "Lucy-san." Lucy looked up at Juvia and smiled.

Natsu smiled at the two from his table, "They're so cute together!" 

Meanwhile, over at the bar, Mira smiled, "Told you Happy. All they needed was a little push." Then placed a check mark next to Gratsu and Luvia. 

"Now, who else needs to get their shit together?" Mira asked herself while tapping her chin. Happy chuckled. 

"Probably you and Erza!" Mira glared at the cat and yanked the plate of fish away from him. 

"No more fish for you." 

Spluttering in betrayal Happy bolted after Mira, spewing out apologies. 


End file.
